Passenger vans, such as American passenger vans, are vans used to transport passengers that are smaller and cheaper to operate than a full size bus. A typical passenger van is designed as a conversion of a standard cargo van, which is adapted to carry multiple passengers. One such example of an American passenger van is the ECONOLINE by FORD MOTOR COMPANY (Ford). Another example of an American passenger van is the SAVANA by GENERAL MOTORS CORPORATION (GMC). However, as a conversion of a cargo van, the American passenger van does not include a door properly configured to facilitate access via a side of the passenger van to enable the passengers to enter and exit the passenger van.